User blog:J1coupe/Super Smash Bros vs. PlayStation All-Stars. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7 Finale.
Woah, hey, look who's back. After going on a vacation, tutoring kids and also trying to get some goddamn scholarship for once, I'm finally back with the Season 7 finale of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Before I go on, I'd like to thank Noah- uh, who changed his name now, but Idk how to really call him, so for now I guess I'll just stick with Noah- and Lexi for giving me this idea. I didn't want to do SSB vs PSASBR at first, but they gave me a good enough way to pull this off. Also Noah just made a new battle, so read that HERE as well. Anyways, today I'm bringing one of the biggest beef in video game history to your doorstep. Master Hand is here to represent Super Smash Bros. Series, while Polygon Man is going to rap in the honor of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale! Let the best fighter win! I'd also like to thank Barry, Jorn and Bantha for reading up and fixing some of my verses. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Master_1.png|Master Hand Polygon_1.png|Polygon Man EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES.. MASTER HAND! VERSUS! POLYGON MAN! BEGIN!! Master Hand: (starts at 0:10) Master Hand brings the rage! Title Fight on this stage! I'll role-play this Piñata, M. H. kills it like H. H.! You're a reject with a defect, even Sony neglected this! Cause for a salesman, you sure can't pitch a single diss! This Polygon isn't edgy; he got no point in this battle rap I'm a Mastermind! ''First of its kind! You're a desperate copycat! While a hashtag is closest to a fame that you can show me, I rocked the company more Figures than the ''World of Trophies Polygon Man: (starts at 0:32) Hands off, Hater. I wreck it like Nintendo's E3 Showcaser See my data? I'm your Final Destination; An Ultimatum. Push you out further than your release date, huh- see you later. Only thing you've Mastered is being nerds' own Master-bator! Stage Hazard on the mic, SuperBot brings your fate's worst. I'd Board your'' Platform'' but it was more of a flop than your verse! So let's talk taboo, I rip through your Sub-space you run to, Cause I'm the one pulling your Chains like my name was Tabuu Tabuu: (starts at 0:53) Mention Tabuu, and I'll shut you, Off with my lyrical Wave! Crazy Hand: Don't interrupt! Like the Isle of Ancients, you won't be saved! (Crazy Hand appears and breaks Tabuu's wing, which causes him to scream in pain and disappear) Master & Crazy Hand: Cause I'm Crazy on the mic! And the Right Hand rhymes right! Beat you more Purple in this fight, we're fly like the Wrights! Eat your AP! Got Low HP? Well You're even lower in FPS, Full of BS! More than PS4! Your graphics belong in NES! And like your chance for sequels, this All-Star ''is surely done '''We'd have a better practice rapping against a ''Fighting Polygon' Polygon Man: ''(starts at 1:14) Need a hand? Bringing your counterpart to the verbal clash? But no matter, you're Right; both'll be Left Super Smashed When I Break the Targets and serve up Master and Crazy Order Leave you in horror as I mix you up like our map's borders So fly, rapping 200%! But you can't Ring ''me ''Out at all, Don't try, how can you fight me with your failure in Brawl? The Loyalty of this Royale; Top Tier mascot rocks it Who'll leave you abandoned like your DOJO in the'' mobile market'' (Mario, Link and Pikachu appears as Master Hand snaps his fingers) (Mario is in this color, Link in this color and Pikachu in this color. Trio rapping together are '''BOLDED'.)'' Super Smash Bros.: (starts at 1:35) It's the Smash Gang! Rip this rip-off, no more continues! Sony's puppets are getting hacked in this verbal ''Interview!'' Look at you! You're long forgotten, while we still rock! Hell, we'd rather duke it out with characters from ''XBox!'' (Polygon Man whistles, and Dante, Kratos and Sly Cooper appears) (Dante is in this color, Kratos in this color and Sly in this color. Trio rapping together are '''BOLDED'.)'' Playstation All-Stars: (starts at 1:46) Go back to Button Mashing, we don't deal with E-Rated kids You're washed up has-beens, trying to be cool in the show biz! Always one console behind us; while we rap through dimensions Consider this an Invasion! Cause we're THE Next Generation! Super Smash Bros.: (starts at 1:57) Triple Finish! We own this battle! Practically runnin' it! Serve up guest stars like other opponents we've been bringin' Playstation All-Stars: (starts at 2:02) Been Trippin' balls in this Brawl? Can't waylay us in Melee! When stomping games in crossovers is our biggest forté! Master & Crazy Hand: (starts at 2:07) Enough! We're about to show you the true meaning of pain! Polygon Man: What now? *sighs* Whatever, here we go again... (Master Hand gets ripped open to reveal the Master Core entity- '' ''while Crazy Hand grabs all 6 characters and throw them into the Master Core, including himself) (It becomes a big swarm of black blob that constantly changes shape) Master Core: (start at 2:18) A Challenger's Approaching: Your franchise's Final Smash Play you to the Core in this'' Station; get ready to be trashed! Grossed Millions, played by Billions! You've been dead since '13! Only illusion here is that you thought you could earn greens Polygon Man: ''(starts at 2:29) Another new form? You flip-flop more than your game mechanics! Only thing you grossed is being a locust of gross bug planet! Spit 9.0 Intensity on the mic, you're a defeated monster; who scrapes the bottom of his raps like his Character Rosters Master Core & Polygon Man: (starts at 2:39) (both Master Core and Polygon Man starts rapping line by line against each other) We're one of the best selling games this world has ever seen! Yeah, since no skill is required- you're dominated by pre-teens! You're my B-rated repeat! Hmph, we still had your ass beat! I REPRESENT THE BEST FIGHTING GAME THAT NO MAN CAN COMPETE! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!!! ... WAIT. WRONG SUGGESTIONS. THERE WE GO! AHEM. YOU DECIDE!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEPIC! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAP! ... BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Super Smash Bros. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Note Phew! Finally done with Season 7! That took forever, didn't it? Mostly because of my absence, yadayada, yeah, I know. Anyways, this took ages to write, but can't call this series "Epic Rap Battles of Video Games" and not include Super Smash Bros in a battle some way and not just the separate characters appearing in that game, huh. Hopefully you enjoyed this finale, and I'll see you soon with either a remake of S1 or the season premier of S8! Oh, and don't forget to read this S8 News Blog with Ness as well. NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts